Ceodore Harvey
Prince Ceodore Harvey is a playable character and the main protagonist of Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. Son of Cecil Harvey and Rosa Joanna Farrell, he is named after his uncle, Cecil's older brother, Theodor. He is one-fourth Lunarian, due to his father's half-Lunarian heritage. The name Ceodore is likely a combination of the names Cecil and Theodore. Personality At the beginning of the game when he sets out with Biggs and Wedge to earn his Proof of Knighthood, Ceodore is a young boy who has no confidence in himself, his abilities or his family bloodlines, despite Wedge's unending faith in him. He instead considers himself nothing but a common soldier like any other, and remains more or less so until his fight with the Sand Worm, where he reveals a brave and determined side to himself. This is apparently due to a strong urge to be an individual, and carve his own path for himself rather than what everyone else expects of him. Ceodore cares deeply for both Biggs and Wedge, and is devastated when they die. During his and Kain Highwind's battles to save Baron, Ceodore shows a remarkable amount of courage and resolve, and ultimately, through the support of Biggs and Wedge, Ceodore finally learns to take pride in himself, and both his parents, while remaining an independent, strong young man. Kain says to Cecil that Ceodore has talent and is every bit as earnest as Cecil is, but mentions that his stubborn streak must come from Rosa. Story At the beginning of the game, Ceodore is being tested to become a Knight and he is being accompanied with Biggs and Wedge, commanders of the Red Wings fleet. Ceodore's test happens near the Mythril town, in the Adamant Isle Grotto. During the mission, Biggs leaves Ceodore alone to complete his mission with his own abilities and to obtain the Knight's Emblem. In order to do this, he has to fight a Sand Worm, who almost defeats him. Fortunately Ceodore learns Awaken and defeats the monster and obtains the Emblem. Just before Ceodore is taken down, a mysterious man rescues him. Through the way of the Devil's Road, he returns home only to find everyone around him, including his father Cecil, are really monsters in disguise. Pursued by the impostors, Ceodore and the mysterious man go through the Mist Cave, where the latter reveals he is searching for Kain. Joined by Rosa, Cid, and Edward, they return to Baron where Kain is revealed to be only his dark half and that the man is revealed to be the real Kain, who then defeats his dark side and becomes a Holy Dragoon. Then they have to fight the possessed Cecil and Odin. During the fight, Odin comes to his senses and knocks Cecil out of his possession. While the others are nursing Cecil, Ceodore joins with Rydia, Golbez, Rosa, and Edge to take out the Maiden. She escapes after her defeat, and Golbez calls the Lunar Whale to chase after her. Ceodore assists the party for the rest of the game and is last seen training with his father at Baron before going with Kain to help Damcyan with repairing the various areas of the world. Abilities Ceodore is able to use White Magic and, after defeating the first boss, Awaken, which recovers health and doubles his base stats for three turns, then temporarily weakens him. He learns more White Magic spells than Cecil and Kain, and has a higher Spirit stat than either of them. The spells he can use are as follows: |width="50%" valign="top"| |} Ceodore is also able to perform the following Band Abilities: *'Cross Slash:' Ceodore (Fight) + Mysterious Man (Fight) *'Cross Slash Prime:' Ceodore (Fight) + Kain (Fight) *'Divine Heal:' Ceodore (White Magic) + Rosa (Blessing) *'Rocket Launcher:' Ceodore (Fight) + Cid (Analyze) *'Thunder Wave': Ceodore (Attack) + Rydia (Black Magic) *'Twin Rush': Ceodore + Ursula (Event) *'Vibra Plus': Ceodore (Attack) + Cecil (Attack) *'Double Jump': Ceodore + Kain (Event) *'Advanced Blade': Ceodore (Attack) + Cecil (Attack) + Golbez (Black Magic) *'Rapid Fire': Ceodore (Attack) + Tsukinowa (Attack) + Palom (Black Magic) *'Delta Evolution': Ceodore (Attack) + Ursula (Attack) + Luca (Attack) *'Sword and Fist': Ceodore (Attack) + Cecil (Attack) + Ursula (Attack) + Yang (Attack) *'Makeshift Cannon': Ceodore (Attack) + Palom (Black Magic) + Porom (White Magic) + Ursula (Kick) + Luca (Big Throw) *'Vibra Prime': Cecil (Fight) + Ceodore (Fight) + Rosa (Aim) + Cid (Fight) + Kain (Fight) Equipment and stats Ceodore has high stats in both the physical and magical departments, quite fitting for a Paladin. He also has high Attack power and Defense. Due to his high Spirit, he can be a great White Mage, too. His selection of spells is sufficient for providing the party with a variety of buffs, and for efficient spot-healing. The primary advantage of Ceodore compared to other healers is his high Speed, meaning that in some situations he may be able to fill gaps in healing due to the main healer's slowness. Gallery Trivia *Curiously, Ceodore's artwork was altered for the game's American version. The altered artwork has a somewhat less childish and manga-ish face than in the Japanese version. The American version also looks less like a sketch and more finished than the Japanese version. Category: Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Player Characters Category: Main Characters Category: Paladins